


【子雨】最后一日

by DearRita



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearRita/pseuds/DearRita
Summary: 军训最后一日，属于两位副联的一点小事。流水账，乏善可陈。





	【子雨】最后一日

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要让正主或者正主npy看到，我还要命qwq  
我知道我不该写，但我控制不住自己的手。  
不吃逆的伙伴请跳过6直接看7。但我个人不建议跳过。  
是子雨毕业论文。
> 
> 作业用bgm是不才的《不是爱人》。  
“只局外人才于心不忍”  
“当局者早看清只是普通友人”  
“不是爱人。”

1.  
第一次有人为张子健整理军礼服着装，的确是大一那年。训练中严肃沉默的学长站在他正对面，温柔地抚平他的衣领。这项传统温情又庄严，张子健抱着枪直视前方，看学长后退一步，抬手行礼，指尖微微地触着帽檐。  
而今天，站在他对面的人是周雨池。  
他把夏常服穿得松垮，低着头替张子健检查肩章领饰。他的手捻上金色的穗带，仿佛隔着织料也能感受到灼热的指温。  
周雨池后退一步，板正身姿，抬手行礼。可他的眼神不肯安分，唇角稍稍勾了一点笑，痞得过分。  
比起正儿八经地穿戴整理，或许他更想亲手把这套军礼服从张子健身上剥下来。  
张子健还以持枪礼。在一间简陋的宿舍，庄严得近乎滑稽。走出去的时候周雨池的手搭在他后背，整屋的灯在他背后啪一声关闭。五点半熹微的天色，枪管发烫，周雨池的温度被拉远。背后的阴影引诱他，脸上也热起来，肩上的重量加上周雨池的掌心，变得更沉。

2.  
接到电话的时候他在宿舍里。  
洗到一半的冷水刚刚被他拧停，韩之异在听筒的另一边大声说话，要他到训练场来，典礼结束之后带队列前往西操。他、乔姐和周雨池要代表连队领奖，黄梦池有别的任务，场上八十来个小孩儿只能交到他手里。  
他说行，在听筒里聆听到遥远模糊的熟悉的口音。周雨池似乎是笑着在抱怨。他有看见扛校徽的周雨池，有那么几刻承不住重量一样直往下坠，好像连走下去都煎熬。校徽太沉，钢杆太细，周雨池太瘦，分明肩膀单薄，却咬牙忍着疼痛走到了底。  
他知道周雨池没出岔子地走到了底，因为那可是周雨池。  
挂断电话他仿佛还能听到，笑声、谈话声、周雨池的呼吸声。呼吸声。他能想象周雨池会用什么语调说出什么句子，听筒里零碎的对话被他的想象补全。  
冷水从水管里冲下来。门虚掩着，凶烈的阳光探出头，向他的脚边蔓延。

3.  
“什么感受啊？”  
周雨池幸灾乐祸嬉皮笑脸地凑上来，张子健一脸标准的呵呵：“给你也安排上？”  
“我昨天已经安排过了！”拖人下水的始作俑者还以一脸呵呵，“我的天，那酸爽。”  
背后还有几个叽叽喳喳的小姑娘。张子健光笑不说话，看起来不打算计较。走着走着，姑娘们拐进了另一个操场。几个干部里他俩落在稍后的位置，周雨池忽然搭上他的肩，唇凑过来，在他耳边。  
“都安排到这份儿上了，还行不行啊，子健？”  
张子健用更沉的声音跟他咬耳朵。  
“行不行的，你来试试？”  
吐息经过的皮肤倏地红了一片。  
走出操场周雨池要去骑他的龟，“我去连部帮他们收东西，快递你记得拿啊。”  
“你又买了什么？”张子健问。  
他问过就后悔，因为周雨池相当暧昧地笑起来。  
“你说呢？”他问，心照不宣令人喉头发紧。  
他想说我怎么知道。他发觉自己喉头滚动，哑口无言。

4.  
他们是在山呼海啸似的口号声里牵起的手。  
干部们手拉手组成人墙防止学生们冲向即将离开的教官，两侧的歌声和口号声，最后一次如此响亮坚实地炸开，寄托蓬勃的告别。  
张子健就站在周雨池的右侧。十根手指指没有间隙地用力绞缠在一起，两个温度逐渐合成为一个。太闹了，小孩儿的声音把周雨池的声音完全盖过。他叫张子健的名字没有用，只能甩他的手，握在一起的手高高扬起又重重挥下，像两个牵手回家的小学生一样摇起来，张子健转头看着他笑，乖得要死。  
张子健老骂周雨池憨憨，但他自己也好不到哪去。一样无聊，一样幼稚，否则他们遇不到彼此。  
“同学们，”有干部拿着大喇叭大声喊，“教官保护了我们十五天，现在我们保护他们十五分钟，好不好？”  
九月五日的太阳太过潮湿，在脸颊脖颈黏上一道道水痕。教官们现身在楼梯上，一步步缓慢地走下来。所有人抬头望去，视线都被离别吸引，周雨池却向反方向看，看见汗水凝结在张子健的鬓角下，滑进夏常服规整的领口里。  
他抽了抽手指，轻挠张子健的掌心，被骤然收紧的手掌扣在其中，无人察觉。

5.  
他以为自己会是第一个到达，因为推开门时屋里一片漆黑。可是当他关上门走进去，却看见一个对镜理装的军人。  
借着窗帘脚下一点爬进屋子的阳光，抬手整理着礼服的领。听到周雨池进来的动静，左靴向后踏了一步，铿锵的声响敲击地面，也砸在他的心里。  
仪仗队的靴子底厚，衬得人越发高挑，踩在地上的声音也响。今早阅兵的时候，国旗班几十双靴子踏出统一的肃穆，他听在耳里，知道其中有一个属于他的恋人。  
“羡慕啊。”他这样感慨，没有哪双鞋比这双靴子更适合正步，也没有哪个人比张子健更适合礼服。金黄的穗在暗室里瞧来近似阳光，周雨池抬手捻住，勾着张子健的脖子吻上来。  
“你咋不开灯？”他说，“这屋里太暗了，我都找不到你在哪。”  
张子健又骂他憨憨。  
周雨池又亲上去，被张子健含住厚软的下唇。舌尖舔过齿关，周雨池摸上张子健的胸膛，解开礼服最高的一颗扣子。  
今早由他亲自系上的扣子，现在由他亲自解开。  
他能感觉到张子健在紧张。下意识抓紧他的手臂，吻的力道。他自己也在紧张，指尖都发颤，还在一路果决地向下。再向下就碰到腰带，周雨池抓住塑质卡扣，鼻腔吸进破碎的空气。张子健终于放开他，唇齿相隔半厘米，彼此都在低喘。张子健把手覆在周雨池的手背上。咔哒，卡扣被解开。萦绕在脑中的最后一份清醒应声而断。  
头碰枕的时候，周雨池看见一个快递盒子。乖乖地摆在枕头边，胶带都撕开了，却又依着原样乖乖地合着顶，等着周雨池来再拆一次。  
张子健伏下身，穗带落在周雨池胸前，敞开的军礼服下就是触手温烫的皮肤。是老子亲手拆开的，周雨池想。他拆开张子健，张子健又拆开他，合上的时候两个盒子就连成一个。然后再等着别的什么将它们分开。再等不到别的什么将他们分开。  
快递盒子掉到地上了，周雨池探手碰倒了它，把里面的东西捞出来。暗不楞登的光下他感觉张子健耳尖发烫，忍不住笑：“操，你咋这么纯情呢？”  
“你就经验丰富？”张子健顶了一句。周雨池拿腿蹭他的腰，“怕啥呀，哥哥带你啊。”  
说着真的带着他的手往自己那里探。张子健是真紧张，肌肉都僵硬，打开包装的时候连瓶盖都掉到地上。周雨池也紧张，紧张得一根手指都挤不进，知道要放松又没有章法，就子健子健地小声喊，一咬牙要他对自己狠一点儿。  
其实都不是第一次，又好像都是第一次。好在张子健不缺耐心，沉得下性子慢慢吻他，前戏做得太足，足到周雨池分不清是哪一寸皮肤在颤栗渴求，四根手指撑在身体里都能稳妥接受。痛不觉得，但有别的东西在骨头里发痒，要触碰要亲吻要疼痛，要有淤青的痕迹把它狠狠按住。  
痒是怎么形成的，痒是痛觉的一种吗？他用腿环上张子健的腰，被对方掐着腰慢慢地抵进来。现在他终于觉得痛，但一点也不想让张子健停下来。周雨池恋痛吗？他攀着张子健的肩膀，肩章磨着他的手臂，他闭着眼睛鲜明地感觉到张子健，用身体，用每一寸相接的皮肤乃至颤抖的空气。快感呢？被连续侵占的间隙周雨池低哑地喘息，快感也是疼痛的一种吗？  
“还行吗？”张子健问。周雨池点点头，被随之而来的一记深顶弄到说不出话。只要他摇头张子健一定会停下，所以他不，哪怕被接下去积聚到濒临极限的快感弄到发疯。他知道张子健也难耐，随着越来越快越来越有力的节奏俯下来咬他的皮肤，完全抛掉了温柔。周雨池把自己交给张子健掌控了，他怎么把他打开，就得怎样把他合上。他怎么把爱塞进他的心脏，就得怎么把爱从这里抽离，留下干干净净的胸膛。  
最后周雨池一声声叫着张子健的名字，可能是这么多天来最软最不男人的一次。他有点耍赖地要张子健把套子摘了，张子健不干，又顶不住他的一声声。释放的时候周雨池眨眨眼，才发现满眶生理性的水雾。他把手伸进张子健敞开的礼服，肉贴肉地搂上去，抱了满怀温烫的血肉。  
他们能听见脚步声了。离别正在门外踱步。

6.  
张子健躺在周雨池怀里，闭了一会儿眼睛，感觉到有只手顺着他的脊背向下摸.  
他眼睛都没睁，慢慢问，“你肩膀撑得住吗？”  
周雨池一愣，扯出一个笑来。张子健啥都知道，明明也没跟他叫过疼。  
“心疼我啊？”周雨池用了生平最调笑的口吻，“心疼就坐上来自己动呗。”  
张子健从枕头里抬起脸来看他，没办法地笑了一下。  
于是故事真的演变成了这样——周雨池靠在床头坐着，张子健骑在他腰侧，扶着床头慢慢坐下去。周姓大猪蹄子的良心好歹促使他帮着张子健做完了扩张，没让那小子潦草地自我应付，然而疼还是疼，骑乘位两边都艰难，张子健跪不太住，手还不敢往周雨池肩膀上撑。  
“痛别硬撑啊，”周雨池有点心疼，“又不是你们仪仗队练定腿，别忍，别伤着了。”  
张子健翻给他一个白眼。  
骑乘位艰难，进得也深，张子健往下吞到底，被侵入到他没想过的位置。那件军礼服还挂在他身上，随着上下起伏扫过周雨池的大腿腰际，整肃禁欲的服饰大敞，露出底下皮肉一片暧昧红痕。  
周雨池在张子健里面了，却还是被张子健掌控着，全然信赖地纵容，让张子健自己寻找快感。落得狠了他会哼出声，头低下来，俯在周雨池额前。周雨池就抬手揉他的发，在他耳边动情地喘给他听。  
他们已经好清楚彼此怎样才最动情，也清楚该怎样从对方身上索取。他们都知道离别站在墙角悄悄地听，睁大双眼看着他们，仿佛能看穿皮肉下两具不甘的魂灵。  
阳光从窗帘下悄悄收回足尖，夜晚一片温柔地降临。没有灯光没有人能看清交缠的人影，没有人能看清萦绕一地的爱情。

7.  
张子健打开床头灯。光有一瞬间刺痛瞳孔，他闭上眼适应，再睁开，看见周雨池腰间裹着浴巾，正在系夏常服的扣子。  
同样的军装，韩之异穿着还像学生，张子健穿着像军人。  
周雨池呢，周雨池穿什么都像周雨池。  
穿迷彩的周雨池，穿常服配皮带的周雨池，披着三轮老大爷式雨衣的周雨池，周雨池。  
充斥这十五天的周雨池。  
“这下天都黑了。”张子健说，“你还是现在就走？”  
周雨池给自己套上裤子。他挺想给自己找个说得过去的理由，但这时候还没找出来。  
皮带扣啪嗒响一声。  
张子健送他到门口，男人之间没什么肉麻话可告别。说完了晚安，就只剩下再见。  
离别顺着他们的脚尖，偷偷溜进了屋子。  
“我走了，再见。”  
张子健点头，“再见。”  
他轻轻拍了拍周雨池的肩膀，虚虚靠着门框，目送周雨池走远。早晨遗留下的疼痛回到周雨池的肩上，原来张子健留给他的一切，比他曾扛起的荣耀还要沉。

8.  
不论是否爱过，  
都无遗憾可言。

END.

祝子雨两位前途光明，各自幸福美丽w


End file.
